


明唐百合  意乱情迷

by Lzbxqmzcnn11



Category: one d - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 明唐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lzbxqmzcnn11/pseuds/Lzbxqmzcnn11
Kudos: 5





	明唐百合  意乱情迷

常听那些个从中原回来的同门夸蜀中地界景美人更美，阿依娜只觉得连大漠的明月都比不上眼前的人。  
“姑娘倒是大胆，只身一人便敢提刀闯我唐家堡？”深色劲装的女人抱着千机匣，自上而下地俯视突然来访的不速之客，唐门此时天光乍破，未褪去的星光洒在她身上，曼妙的身形凭添了些朦胧气息。  
“有话好说，女孩子家家的，一声不吭开始打人可不是好习惯。”堪堪躲过迎面而来的弩箭，阿依娜幻光步来到她身边缴下武器，捕捉到小美人一瞬间的慌乱忍不住打趣道。“我叫阿伊娜，我只是来寻我那有了媳妇忘了老家的弟弟。他叫阿穆那，你可见过这个明教弟子？”  
“原是亲家人来了，你口中那人是我师弟唐宿的爱侣，不巧他二人近日去了扬州。”唐小语接过自己的千机匣別在腰间。“阿姐若是不介意，就在我这住到他们回来吧。”  
美人相邀自然没有拒绝的道理，阿伊娜收了弯刀跟在女人身后打量着她，唐门的衣服真是将人身体所有的优点放到极致，劲装包裹的纤腰细腿直扭的阿伊娜心痒痒。  
“我这屋子简陋，委屈阿姐几日。”修长笔直的双腿停下脚步，唐小语拿出茶杯给阿伊娜斟了茶。“阿姐若是住不惯，我们再去前面的广都镇租几天客栈。”  
“客栈就不必了，我喜欢这儿的清净。”阿伊娜堪堪抿了口杯中的茶水，茶叶的浓香在口中弥漫开，只觉得手中这杯茶能和自己最爱的马奶酒拼个不相上下。“前些日我收到阿穆那的飞鸽传书，信中说道他和唐宿已经启程赶回唐门，算算日子明天也该到了。”阿伊娜自顾自的说着不搭边的话，眼神却流连在一旁的唐小语身上。从白皙细腻的双腿到挺翘的臀部，从盈盈一握的细腰到呼之欲出的酥胸，唐小语的每一处都迷人心智，又偏偏施了那深红的口脂，少了些旖旎，多了几分肃杀，整个人看上去像只不好接近的孔雀。  
“说起来你还不曾告诉我你的名字，难道要我一直叫你小美人吗。”阿伊娜强制收回自己黏在唐小语身上的目光，强装镇定地将茶水一饮而尽。“唐小语，当然你想喊我美人我也不介意。”阿伊娜的一句赞美将俩人之间的关系一下拉进许多，让唐小语心情颇好开口道“阿姐舟车劳顿，脸上的脂粉都花了个彻底，不如让我给你画个中原女子的妆容。”  
阿伊娜已经完全停止了思考，唐小语捧着她脸颊，蘸了口脂的笔细细勾勒她的每一处唇形，两人的呼吸交在一起，热气熏的阿伊娜头脑当机，看着唐小语丰盈的红唇突然就萌生了想接吻的想法。  
只是阿伊娜还未行动，唐小语好像会读心一样俯下身子。两片红唇交叠，软舌闯入温热的口腔攻城掠地阿伊娜再也顾不得其他，缠住作怪的嫩舌反守为攻，双手攀上唐小语的腰肢大腿不断抚摸，直逼得那人不断的夹腿。  
“哈…”银丝连接着二人的唇瓣，在烛光的照映下闪出暧昧的光。“阿姐，你真好看。”唐小语解开衣服的暗扣，暗器叮叮当当掉了一地。雪白的酥胸暴露在空气里，突如其来的凉意把胸前的乳粒刺激得站了起来。唐小语把在自己腿上煽风点火的手拉到一塌糊涂的阴户外，“阿姐你摸摸，我好湿了。”  
“小色魔，只是亲亲就让你湿成这样吗。”阿伊娜将脸埋在唐小语的肉丘间，身下的手伸进一根手指小心翼翼的开拓着，内壁被摩擦的快感让唐小语止不住的吟哦喘息。阿伊娜突然被拉起推在榻上，和唐小语短暂的交换了涎液，便看着小美人和她换了个相反的方向趴了下去。唐小语湿热的呼吸打在自己的敏感地带，爽的阿伊娜差点要直接去了。  
似乎是对后面的冷落感到不满，唐小语扭了扭身子，大胆的将自己的屁股向阿依娜送了送，被两根手指猛地闯入肉穴，突然的快感让下身又喷出一股清液，把阿依娜整个手掌打的水光淋淋。  
“阿姐再用些力，我定把阿姐伺候的舒舒服服。”说罢唐小语低下头，伸出小舌舔弄阿依娜花穴上方的肉粒，又往小洞里送了根手指不断抽插。自己身后已经被阿依娜玩的一片狼藉，湿软的穴包不住多出来的淫水，顺着腿根流了满腿满床。阿依娜坏心地在穴口到会阴处来回舔弄，不时揉揉捏捏前面被冷落的阴蒂，准会让唐小语止不住的流水。一时屋里娇声缠绵，好在唐小语的住处在幽深僻静的黑山谷，不然怕是没有人能抵得住两个绝色美人相互抚慰的情景。  
“啊……好阿姐，就是那里，你再多碰碰。”手指磨蹭到了穴里那一点，阿伊娜手臂发力快速在软烂的穴里抽插，常年握刀的指腹有一层薄茧，不过几下便把人插到了潮喷。感受着肉穴不断吸弄着自己的手指，阿依娜突然就明白了为什么男人都用下半身思考。  
高潮的快感让唐小语脱力，稍缓过后像是报复一样在阿依娜穴里使坏。舌头打着圈舔弄挺立的阴蒂，又口腔发力将肉粒吸入口中，下身的快感太过强烈没撑多久阿依娜便登了极乐。  
两具姣好的肉体缠绵在一起香汗淋漓，阿依娜胸前的圣火纹随着起伏的胸膛像是有了生命一样。雪白的酥胸晃的唐小语眼晕，埋头在那圣火上留下一个个吻痕。“阿姐睡吧，明天还要接那小两口。”  
第二天正午，唐宿被阿穆那半搂半抱地进了唐家堡，唐宿早就馋自家师姐的水煮鱼了，寻了空子甩开阿穆那就往唐小语住处跑去，等到阿穆那追上来也露出了同样震惊的表情。  
“师姐/阿姐，这位是？”  
“你嫂子。”


End file.
